A Demon's Pain, An Angel's Tears
by Coldman9
Summary: Ichigo has become a Hollow. Orihime and friends enter Hueco Mundo to save him, disregarding the warning of Soul Society. Can she be the angel who saves a demon from his fate? My longest fanfic yet, read and review.


I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A Demon's Pain, An Angel's Tears**

Wind whistled through the empty desert bathed in dark moonlight. Dune upon dune appeared in the distance and the sand itself was white as the moonlight. No Hollows appeared in the desert, the majority of them stayed in the forest below the sand. And finally, a short walk away, were the ruins of Los Noches.

But none of these things held the attention of the auburn haired girl that walked through that desert. Orihime was there for a purpose, and that purpose kept playing through her mind again and again. Ichigo was waiting in those ruins, the reason no Hollows bothered her as she walked on. She could feel the massive amount of reitsu, like there was no sky and she was walking through sand.

It had been a few days ago that Aizen had fallen, but at such a dear price. Momo hadn't survived the attack of all the captains, and so many were injured. And worst of all was the price Ichigo had paid. The battle with Aizen had worn on and on, the Hogyoku had finally fused completely with him and nothing any of them did seem to affect him. The group in Hueco Mundo had gotten an back and joined the fray, but that only made the battle last just a little longer.

Finally, Aizen had turned his attention to Orihime, and she could still feel the fear as he raised his hand, ready to end her life. And then all hell broke loose.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_I'm afraid you're no longer of any use Inoue-san." Aizen said coldly, his hand pointed at her and an attack ready, "Please do enjoy your next life." And fired._

_The blast was quick, too quick for her to put up her barrier. She could only watch as it reached her, thinking all the while about everyone else, but most of all, Ichigo. _

_There was a bright flash and an explosion that cleared the area. But, she was still thinking. Orihime opened her eyes, realizing she had closed them, and looked at the frightening scene before her. There stood Ichigo, his back to her, his long hair flew about in the win while his gaze and his horns were directed at Aizen. That same reitsu, that same look, that same white skin covered in those dark red marks that sprouted from the hole in his chest, but this time his hakama was completely on, except it was cut in the front to reveal his hole. _

_Orihime heard a growl emanate from him before he disappeared. He had reappeared right behind Aizen, Zangetsu in his hand and poised to kill. Aizen calmly raised his hand to block, not even fazed by the fact Ichigo had disappeared for a second. But his eyes quickly became worried as Zangetsu pierced his hand, managing to break through the Hogyoku's protection._

"_I-Impossible." He breathed, his eyes widened in surprise. He pulled his hand back, blood dripping onto the ground. _

_Ichigo didn't waste a second and was in front of Aizen again, swinging Zangetsu at his head. Aizen blocked, but Kyouka Suigetsu shattered against the force and Aizen was sent flying into an already broken building. He tried to stand among the rubble but it was obliterated by a Cero, leveling the area around the building and sending the injured lying on the ground flying off in all directions. _

"_This isn't possible." Aizen hissed as he hid behind a wall, looking at his shattered sword, "He can't be this powerful, strong enough to even break through the Hogyoku."_

_Aizen stood up as he felt Ichigo behind him, and turned around. Before he could move Ichigo brought Zangetsu down and lopped off his left arm. Aizen jumped back in enough time to avoid the second attack, but another Cero took off his right arm and part of his torso. It wasn't surprise in Aizen's eyes anymore, now it was fear. As the blood began to pour out of him he jumped back and ran, anything to get away. But as he turned a corner Ichigo was already there, waiting for him. He threw Zangetsu forward and it pierced Aizen's chest, breaking the Hogyoku and sending him back into a building. _

_He couldn't stop shaking as he looked down. The Hogyoku had been broken, and all Ichigo had done was pierce it with his blade. He looked up and saw Ichigo slowly walking towards him, the red eyes in that devilish mask burning into him. Finally Ichigo reached him, and grabbed Aizen's head with one of his claws, forcing the traitor to look deeply into his eyes as he prepared a Cero._

"_A monster." Aizen laughed, his fear finally turning into madness, "You're a monster. The monster I created has come to kill me off." He kept laughing. _

_There was a bright flash of red and the area exploded. The remaining Shinigami and those well enough watched the spectacle with wide eyes. Eventually the red light died out and all that was left was Ichigo, staring at the place Aizen had been, Zangetsu in his hand. The spectators tensed up as he looked around, his gaze eventually settling on a frightened Orihime. He watched her for a second before a Garganta opened in front of him and he stepped through. The new king of Hueco Mundo._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Orihime shuddered as she remembered the look in Ichigo's eyes as he finished Aizen. But there was none of that when his gaze turned to her, instead, it was sad. She couldn't get that look out of her mind as she walked on, finally reaching the outside of Los Noches' walls. No doubt Ichigo had torn the place asunder when he returned, holes littered the walls and entire sections were broken off and lay crumbled around. It was easy to enter.

But she didn't return just because Ichigo was there. She thought back to the day before, when she had gotten that horrible news.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_What do you mean we can't go!?" Uryu yelled to the screen in Orihime's living room, Captain Ukitake was on the screen, and in the back stood all the other captains, "He's our friend, we have to help him."_

"_He is a Hollow now." Ukitake said forcefully, "You saw what he did to Aizen without even trying. How can you guarantee he won't do the same to you?"_

"_You're treating him like he's some sort of monster!" Orihime yelled out suddenly, gathering everyone's attention, "Just because he looks like that doesn't mean we can't save him. Just let us go and see what we can do."_

"_No." everyone was silenced as the head captain stepped forward, Ukitake stepped off to the side to allow him to dominate the screen, "Ichigo Kurosaki has made the transition from Vizard to full Hollow. It is regrettable, but he is beyond salvation. He is a Hollow, a very powerful and dangerous one at that."_

"_You don't know that he's dangerous, he hasn't made any move to attack Soul Society or the living world at all." Uryu interrupted forcefully._

"_Regardless!" Yamamoto slammed his cane down, "He is an entity that cannot be allowed to live. It is such that I have ordered all captains into Hueco Mundo to search out and destroy Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_Time seemed to stop for a short while. Orihime, Uryu, and Chad dawned shocked expressions as they stared at the screen, trying to sort out what they had just heard. _All_ the captains were to search out and _kill_ Ichigo. No second thoughts, no mercy, just kill._

"_You . . . can't." Orihime breathed out barely above a whisper, "You can't do that!" she yelled out at the screen._

"_Friends of Ichigo Kurosaki," Yamamoto continued with an air of authority, "if you decide to enter Hueco Mundo to stop us, we will be forced to deal with you in the same manner. Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abari have been placed under arrest until the deed is finished, you shall receive no help from them."_

_Orihime couldn't stand it, it was like he was trying to crush out any hope they had of saving Ichigo. They didn't him, they didn't understand him, and here they were sentencing him to death for becoming what he had to protect them. With one last glance at them from Head Captain Yamamoto the screen faded to black. Silence permeated the room, Chad and Uryu could only glare at the empty screen as they thought furiously about what to do. There was only one thing to do, go to Hueco Mundo and save Ichigo before the captains found him and killed him._

"_Inoue." Uryu said suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts, "We need to go to Hueco Mundo. We need to save him, and quickly."_

_Orihime nodded, a determination in her eyes as she followed them out of her apartment and to Urahara's shop. If he refused them help them, then they'd force him to if need be._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once they had arrived at Hueco Mundo they had all rushed off to Los Noches, which would have been the safest place to assume Ichigo had arrived. Once it was within sight they realized just how right they were, they could feel Ichigo's reitsu even as far away as they were. It was massive and powerful. Once they got a certain distance to it, Uryu said they should split up, he and Chad would keep patrol around the area and do what they could to keep the captains back if they appeared. He left the task of walking in and helping Ichigo to her, like she had asked him to let her do before they had left.

So now here she was, in the center of Los Noches. Despite how decapitated and broken the former castle was there were still many paths that were partially clear and safe to walk through. Although the towers had been torn down the throne room was still intact although the roof had been blown off and only the moonlight of Hueco Mundo provided any kind of illumination to the area.

Orihime hesitantly walked in, her footsteps echoing loudly on the tiles as she rounded a corner.

There he was, just standing still and looking up at the crescent moon in the sky. Zangetsu was stuck in the ground to his right as he gazed up. He didn't turn around as she approached, he didn't turn as she reached him, but he did turn when she gently reached out and grabbed his shoulder. All he did was turn but it was enough to made Orihime flinch, those same red eyes she remembered from on top of the dome were there.

"Kurosaki-kun." She said quietly, he didn't move, "Kurosaki-kun, you have to come back. We're all waiting for you. You're family's waiting for you."

He still didn't move. Those red eyes continued to stare down at her.

"_Or . . . i . . hi . . me._" Ichigo choked out

Orihime's eyes widened as he said her name. He recognized her, now she just needed to get through to him. She wouldn't let Soul Society kill him.

"Yeah, it's me Kurosaki-kun." She smiled at him.

"_Ori . . hime . . I'll . . . . . . you . . . I'll protect . . . Orihime._" Ichigo kept trying to get his words through in his new voice, "_I'll . protect you . . Orihime._"

Orihime's eyes shot open. This is just like what happened on top of the dome with Ulquiorra, he had said those same words to her then. Those words that sent a chill down her spine, knowing that this was her fault. Just like when she had called out for him to help her, he had changed again so he could keep her safe.

"_I'll protect you Orihime._"

"No," Orihime said quietly, tears forming in her eyes, "no, I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want this to happen to you Kurosaki-kun."

"_I'll protect you Orihime._"

"Stop."

"_I'll protect you Orihime._"

"Stop it Kurosaki-kun."

"_I'll protect you Orihime._"

"Stop it Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled suddenly, silencing Ichigo, "Don't say that. I don't want you to protect me if you have to become this to do it."

Orihime froze as Ichigo raised one of his hands up. She stayed still but he only brought to her cheek, gently holding it as he looked at her.

"_I . . . want . . to protect you . . . Orihime._"

"No." Orihime couldn't hold back the tears anymore "Don't protect me Kurosaki-kun. Don't be a monster because of me."

"_I want . . to protect you . . . Orihime. Regardless . . . of . . the cost._" Ichigo moved his thumb to wipe away a tear.

"Aww, how sweet." Came a cruel voice.

Ichigo whipped his head around, a low growl emanating from him as Kenpachi Zaraki walked out of the shadows and into view. He had on his usual crazed smile, anticipating the battle about to be fought. As he walked he drew his sword and Ichigo's growl grew louder, his hand on Orihime's face becoming tense.

"Your woman travels all the way to try and save you and you tell her that you want to save her regardless of what it costs you." Kenpachi pointed his sword at Ichigo, "I hope you can put up a damn good fight now that you have all this power Kurosaki."

"No!" Orihime cried out and stepped in front of Ichigo as he was about to step forward, "Just give me a little more time, I can save him!"

"You'd best get out of the way Inoue-san." Came Ukitake's voice.

Orihime looked around and her eyes widened in horror. Nine of the ten captains left had surrounded them. All except for Head Captain Yamamoto were present, and each had a hand on their zanpakutou. Their expressions, however, were mixed. Ukitake, Kyouraku, Hitsugaiya, Unohana, and Komamura all had a look of regret and guilt on their faces. Byakuya was expressionless as always, Kenpachi was just eager to start the fight, Soifon had a cruel look of intent to kill, and Mayuri just had a creepy grin.

"Her getting out the way won't do her any good." Soifon spoke up, "She was told that if she entered Hueco Mundo that she would share Kurosaki's fate."

"Must we really kill them?" Mayuri asked, "They'd make such wonderful test subjects. Just think of all the data we could get out of them."

"The old man said to kill Kurosaki." Kenpachi took a step forward, "I've been waiting for an order like that forever."

"Inoue-san." Ukitake caught her attention again, "Please leave. I'll make a plea with the head captain to let you go if you'll leave right now." He was pleading with her to leave.

"No," Orihime only managed to get it out just above a whisper, "I won't let you hurt him." She stayed in front of Ichigo; she could feel him ready to fight.

"Inoue-san-"

"Let her stay." Soifon said, "I'll make hers a quick death." She drew her zanpakutou a few inches.

"_Protect her._" Ichigo drew everyone's attention as he started speaking loudly, "_I'll protect her . . . I'll protect her! . . . I'LL PROTECT HER FROM YOU!_" he roared and before anyone could move he had disappeared.

In a split second he had appeared in front of Soifon, Zangetsu in hand, and slashed at her. She managed to dodge but the force of the attack shattered the wall behind her as she flash-stepped to a safer place. Komamura was there in another second, bringing down his massive zanpakutou. Ichigo raised a hand and stopped it, the ground beneath him cracking from the force. Faster than eyes could comprehend he brought Zangetsu up and slashed Komamura across his chest, blood flying into the air.

As Komamura fell back Kenpachi was behind him, laughing like crazy as he ripped off his eye patch and moved to gouge out Ichigo. Ichigo only turned his head and shot of a Cero, blowing Kenpachi back and destroying the pillars behind him. Next up was Hitsugaiya, attacking from behind and below and moving to stab Ichigo through the heart. Ichigo side stepped and swat Hitsugaiya away with the back of his closed fist.

Unknown to Orihime, Soifon had flash-stepped behind her and had her sword poised to stab her. Ichigo saw and threw Zangetsu as Kyouraku and Ukitake as they moved to attack as well, the force of the thrown sword knocked both of them back into the wall. Ichigo sonido'd in front of Soifon and grabbed her sword with his hand, stopping it centimeters from the Orihime's back. He growled as he hit her with a Cero, point blank, and then turned to Kenpachi who was charging.

Ichigo extended his hand and Zangetsu flew out of the rubble it had landed in and into Ichigo's hand. He took a step forward as Kenpachi reached and attacked. The force stopped Kenpachi and a crack appeared on his sword. Ichigo didn't stop and slashed Kenpachi's chest open, then again, and again, and finally shot another Cero, blowing him away again.

Orihime had only caught the end of Ichigo's attack on Soifon and closed her eyes when Kenpachi attacked, but when she opened them again she saw hundreds of flower petals floating in the air around Ichigo. She looked over at Byakuya who had a reprehensive look on his face.

"I apologize Kurosaki." He said quietly before all the petals stopped and flew at Ichigo.

Hitsugaiya let out his cry as he slashed and sent an ice dragon at Ichigo as well. Orihime raised her barrier as the attacks connected. Here eyes never left the spot where Ichigo had been standing as the dust started to clear away, revealing that he was just fine. He stood like nothing had hit him and looked at Byakuya then to Hitsugaiya. He threw Zangetsu at Byakuya, it pierced his chest and sent him flying back, then shot a Cero at Hitsugaiya that connected and sent him out of the room and into the desert.

"My, my, such an unruly beast you are." Mayuri said slyly as he held his released zanpakutou to Ichigo's back, "Let us see how you fight without your arms and legs then." And pushed the sword forward.

_Ckshck!_

Shock registered on Mayuri's face as the blade of his zanpakutou snapped and broke. He took a step back but Ichigo turned around and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He brought up a fist and punched Mayuri in the face, his shirt ripping partially from the force. He brought his hand back and punched again, and again, and again. Eventually he chucked Mayuri off to the side and fired a Cero at him, then turned and fired another at Ukitake and Kyouraku who were standing again. He turned and started firing off Ceros at all the captains except Byakuya. When he finished he sonido'd to Byakuya, who as lying on the ground, and put his foot on his chest then pulled Zangetsu out. He leaned his head down and started charging a Cero between his horns, Byakuya looking up in horror at the powerful attack.

"STOP!" Orihime yelled out, running over to Ichigo, "Stop it Kurosaki-kun!"

The orb of red disappeared from between Ichigo's horns as he turned and looked at Orihime, her tears evident. He straightened up and walked over to her.

"Don't do this Kurosaki-kun." She pleaded with him, "Don't become a monster."

"_I . . am . . . a monster._" Ichigo said.

"No you're not." Orihime shook her head, tears still falling down, "No matter what you say, you're not a monster. But if you keep going you will be."

"_I'll . . be a monster. . . I'll be . . a Hollow. . . I'll be a demon. . So long as it means I can protect you._" Ichigo stopped in front of her,

Suddenly Orihime's legs couldn't hold her up anymore and she fell onto her knees. This couldn't be happening, this just couldn't be happening. This was all her fault, if she was just strong enough, he wouldn't be doing these thing, saying these thing, protecting her like this. And the tears started to come down more, and she started sobbing.

"Please stop Ichigo." She sobbed, "If you have to become this, then I'm not worth it. I'm just not worth it." she didn't notice as Ichigo got on his knees in front of her.

"_I . . . want to protect you Orihime._"

"But I'm not worth it Kurosaki-kun." She leaned forward and started sobbing into his chest, grabbing him in a hug, "I'm not worth this. You're not a monster."

There was a clang as Ichigo dropped Zangetsu then wrapped his arms around Orihime to return the hug. Despite what he was now, despite what he had done, she knew what he was inside of it, and it still felt like she was crying in his arms. He still felt warm and welcoming.

"You're not a monster Kurosaki-kun." She finished sobbing and pulled back. She gently brought her arms up and reached out for his mask.

Faster than she could see his hands shot up and grabbed her wrists, not tightly but firmly and held them in place. He growled a little but neither of them moved.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime pleaded with her eyes, "Please."

Gradually Ichigo loosened his grip then dropped his hands to his sides. Despite the tears that kept running down her face, Orihime smiled at him as she gently started to pull the mask off. The white of his skin stopped at his neck, the rest was normal. His hair was still long but his eyes had changed from red to what they were like when he had worn his mask before, black sclera and yellow irises. The eyes would usually be intimidating but as they looked at Orihime, they were full of nothing but a sad kindness and a small smile came to his face. Orihime moved the mask away and let if fall to the ground with a clacking sound.

"You're not a monster Kurosaki-kun." Orihime leaned in close, "You could never become a monster. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

"You . . . love me?" Ichigo asked, his voice was normal.

"Yes." Orihime nodded her head, "It was just a high school crush at first, but as I got to know more about you, and the things you did for your friends, I knew that I was in love with you. The night before I left for Los Noches, I was allowed to visit you. You weren't awake but I told you something, that if I could have five different lifetimes, I would have the same love. That love would always and only be you, not matter what kind of life I lived, always you." She leaned forward the rest of the way and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "So come back to me Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo smiled at Orihime then leaned down and kissed her again. Once he was done he pushed her away and picked up Zangetsu and looked down at he horned mask Orihime had removed. He raised his sword above his head and brought it down on the mask, breaking it into a million little pieces. There was a bright light that surrounded Ichigo for a few seconds followed by a small explosion of reitsu, pushing Orihime back further. Once the light subsided she saw Ichigo was kneeling on the ground still, but only his usual hornless mask was on. He twisted Zangetsu in his hand and slammed the hilt into the mask, breaking it apart to reveal his smiling face. He stood up, walked over to Orihime, and helped her up. When she was standing he reached up a hand and started wiping away her tears, ended up holding her cheek in his hand.

"Thank you for bringing me back Orihime." Ichigo said before he kissed her again.

**End**


End file.
